eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Diskussion Bilder/@comment-25385890-20150610164308/@comment-6865663-20150611052938
Hier mal die Ansage von 2013: Copyright Hi, I noticed you and Fraenei have been uploading images and maps from A Wiki Of Ice And Fire (AWOIAF). That is allowed according to the CC License IF you attribute (say where you got it) and link to the original (hyperlink). So my request if you can add that to the images. What is more important is that also a number of images where copied of which the copyright was not with AWOIAF but remained with the artists. In those cases AWIOAF was specifically allowed to show the image if we made it clear where the copyright was. Some of the artists where very clear that they wanted to control where their art is shown to avoid other people making money of it. They will probably allow you to do the same under the same requirements. The problem is that currently on this wiki the images are shown without any info about their copyright status. This may lead visitors on this wiki to think they are free to use the images as, unless specified, this is the rule for a wiki. As I approached a lot of artists myself I care deeply about this. I realize that you are only trying to make a great wiki and have not bad intentions therefore I approached Fraenei and you and did not go the wikia staf yet. Unfortunately Fraenei responded uncommitted. If we can solve this maybe we can help each other for instance with building interlinks between the articles. Regards,Scafloc (Diskussion) 21:34, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Your recents uploads all after my message above are all copyright material and are all without copyright info... I suppose I should consider it your answer. Too bad.Scafloc (Diskussion) 22:21, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Certainly! I have created a new template/vorlage. With this template it is easy to select the right license under which the image can be used. Text of the template is still in English (as is my message). Sorry about that but I understand only a little bit of German and my writing skills in it are worse. ::I have applied the template with a few images to give you a general idea. :::See for instance: The house Lannister coat-of-arms. It was made by a number of user of AWOIAF including me. It can be used under the GFDL license so "type" = gfdl and "text"= the info where it came from including the link to the version on the AWOIAF website. :::Another example is this image of the Eyrie that comes from the TV series. "type" = TV. I did not use the "text" parameter although you could if you liked add some text; for instance the episode. ::These are examples of the images which you know you are allowed to use if you meet the requirements. For the first example this was the link (and including a license yourself). For the second one it is basically the statement that use image to be able to write about the product (the tv series). AND that you it will not effect the sales of the company which holds the copyright. :::But there are also a number of images made by artists. A lot of them make their living with images. Using them is not Fair Use as with the TV series where you can argue that you need an image of the tv series to say something about TV serie. And unlike the TV series using an image may effect their sales (why would somebody buy an images which can be seen on the internet). And example is this one. It was made by Feliche. I approached him a week ago on his site on deviantart for permission to use it on AWOIAF. I specifically stated that I would make clear (on AWOIAF) that copyright lies and remains with him and that others are not allowed to use it without his permission (this is the reason why I reacted to you and Benutzer:Fraenei a bit forcefully). :::He was really (as are most of the artists). So I suggest you approach him as well. If you want more info let me know. Cheers,Scafloc (Diskussion) 22:10, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC)